The invention relates to a self leveling tree stand. More particularly, the invention relates to a tree stand which provides a portable platform which may be quickly and easily mounted in a tree, and which has several leveling adaptations to create a level platform despite the formation and lean angle of the tree.
Tree stands are often used by hunters, nature observers, photographers, and campers to achieve a higher vantage point than could be obtained while at ground level. Once securely mounted in a tree, the stand gives the user to ability to see for further distances as well as see terrain which would otherwise be obscured by undergrowth. When used for hunting in particular, the stand provides the hunter with an advantage, since the senses of many wild animals are naturally attuned to dangers at ground level, making it less likely that the hunter will be detected by the game.
Various stands are available on the market which will provide a comfortable and safe platform when used on a tree having a certain angle and a certain configuration. However, it is well known that trees grow in an infinite number of configurations. Many of these configurations are either incompatible with these tree stands, or may be used with these tree stands with less than ideal results.
Generally when using a tree stand, it is desirable that the platform and seat is perfectly level. A level tree stand gives the user the greatest sense of security and perhaps the greatest amount of actual safety.
Accordingly, several attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a xe2x80x9clevelingxe2x80x9d tree standxe2x80x94which has provisions for leveling the stand in circumstances which would otherwise leave the platform extending at a non-horizontal angle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 36,276 to Smith, discloses a tree stand which allows adjustment of the bracing cables in attempt to level the platform under certain conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,868 to Anthony et al. discloses a portable tree stand which allows adjustment of the seat and platform with respect to each other, but provides little adaptability to the tree itself. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,733 to Bradley and 6,363,941 to Richard, both discloses tree stands which use a centrally located cradle, coplanar with the platform, to help adjust the angle of the platform.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tree stand which is quickly and easily attachable to various trees having different configurations and lean angles to provide an elevated platform for the user. Accordingly, the tree stand has provisions for attaching to the tree and adjusting the stand for optimum comfort and safety of the user.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tree stand which has a platform that is easily leveled to a horizontal position. Accordingly, the tree stand has both upper and lower levelers, located both coplanar with the platform and at the seat mountxe2x80x94maximizing the ability of the tree stand to adjust to trees of various sizes and configurations. Further, the stabilizing cables are adjustable to provide relative adjustment of the platform with respect to the seat mount.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tree stand which maximizes the comfort of the user. Accordingly, a seat is provided which is adjustable to the taste of the user. In addition, a bow holder may be provided for the convenience of the user.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a stand which is portable and is easily transportable to a remote location for use. Accordingly, the tree stand folds compactly and may be carried by the user like a back pack.
The invention is a tree stand, for attaching onto a tree and creating an elevated platform thereon, comprising a platform having a pair of side members, a pair of seat supports pivotally attached to the platform, a bracing system for fixing an angle between the platform and side members, a pair of upper levelers, and a pair of lower levelers. The lower levelers extend from the side members and adjust to the contours of the tree. The upper levelers extend from the seat supports and further aid adjustment to the contours of the tree. The bracing system is adjustable to adjust the angle between the platforms and seat supports. A seat assembly is mounted to the seat supports and provides height adjustment to the user. The adjustability of the upper levelers, lower levelers, and bracing system help ensure that a horizontal platform can be achieved despite trees of varying configurations and lean angles.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.